Turanga Leela
Leela (full name: Turanga Leela) (born July 29, 2975) is captain of the Planet Express Ship. With a "not rain nor sleet" attitude and a kick-your-ass grace, the big-booted eyeball of this delivery company is the only wellspring of professionalism to counterpoint the rest of the crew. For better or for worse, the ship runs on her high octane passions, be they her yearning for family, her love of violence, her commitment to a job well done, or her аffection for animals. She has been known to scrap missions on a whim at the promise of learning more of her past, jeopardize the crew's life to spite Zapp Brannigan and save Nibbler, and have sudden emotional outbursts about an ex-boyfriend from her past named Sean. Although she doesn't often show it, she is in love with Fry, and vice versa. Childhood Having grown up in the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium, Leela long lived the lonely life of an orphan and a freak, thinking herself as the only member of an unknown alien race on all of the planet Earth. It is not until her late 20s that she discovers she is in fact the daughter of Turanga Morris and Turanga Munda, shamed sewer mutants from Earth's own degraded depths.Leela's Homeworld It would appear that she was born as a surprisingly un-mutated mutant, her only known mutations being purple hair, the "elbow talons" she apparently shaves, and of course her distinct cyclops eye. One might also speculate that her strength is beyond human capacity, judging by the ease with which she can manipulate Bender's five hundred and twenty-five pound bulk, but perhaps this is simply the power offered by her knowledge and mastery of Arcturian Kung-Fu. Adulthood After growing up, Leela begins work at Applied Cryogenics as a Fate Assignment Officer, code number "1BDI" (one beady eye). When Leela meets Fry, she becomes a job deserter in favor of piloting for Planet Express.Space Pilot 3000 Leela lives alone in a small unfurnished apartment, "1I" (one eye) in New New York City.Parasites Lost She was named Orphan of the Year in 3000Leela's Homeworld and for a short while, Miss Universe.The Lesser of Two Evils Due to an accident, she and Kif Kroker have several children together, though Amy, as Kif's Smizmar, is considered the mother.Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch Relationships Relationships with Random Men Leela has an ex-boyfriend named Sean, an uneducated, unambitious, pasty and hunched, with an incredible, beautiful creative soul, and musical talent. Their breakup may not have been entirely mutual, judging by the fact that Leela stresses how mutual it was every chance she can and that she believed he was cheating on her. She went on at least one date with Doug.Love's Labours Lost in Space Leela dated the Dean of Mars University after Fratbots won a boating race, however, he didn't call her after one date.Mars University Leela started dating Adlai Atkins, an orphan she grew up with after she reconnected with him as an adult. They became engaged after he performed phaser eye surgery on her, but broke up after Leela realized he didn't like her the way she was.The Cyber House Rules Leela dated Chaz, the mayor's aide, but broke up with him after she realized he thought he was too important for most everyone.The Why of Fry While stranded on Omega 3, Leela has a quick fling with William Shatner.Where No Fan Has Gone Before Leela almost married Alkazar after he tricked her into thinking they were the last of their race. A Bicyclops Built For Two Leela gets engaged to Yivo, along with the rest of the universe.The Beast with a Billion Backs Leela made out with Amy Wong during the battle at Wipe Castle.Bender's Game Relationship with Zapp Brannigan Leela met Zapp Brannigan en route to Vergon 6. She took pity on him and had sex with him, something she regrets constantly.Love's Labours Lost in Space Zapp believes he still has a chance with Leela and hits on her every time they meet. Bender frequently reminds Leela about her affair with Zapp, to her disgust. Zapp makes an attempt to convince Leela that they will be the new Adam and Eve in the episode, In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela. Relationship with Bender Leela first met Bender when she was chasing after Fry. They later worked together at Planet Express and became friends. When Bender asked Leela what she likes most about him, she commented that she liked his "in-your-face attitude." Relationships with other members of Planet Express Leela's relationships with the rest of the Planet Express crew differs from time to time. Though she mostly spends time with Fry and Bender, she sometimes hangs around Zoidberg, Hermes, and the Professor. However, apart from Bender and Fry, she hangs out most with Amy Wong. She first met Amy after joining Planet Express, and didn't think much of her. She was shocked when Amy saved her and Fry's life by flying to their rescue in the Planet Express ship. Leela and Amy's friendship is hot and cold at times, and often Leela feels jealous of her. Relationship with Fry While Fry seemed to have fallen in love with Leela instantly, she at first only considered him a "kid from the stupid ages".Space Pilot 3000 They kiss for the first time on the Titanic.A Flight to Remember Fry often tells Leela she is beautiful and reminds her that she is perfect just the way she is. The Cyber House Rules When they are turned into teenagers by age-reducing tar, they go on at least one date. Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles When Leela is stung by the space bee, Fry first tries to save her, then sits by her hospital bed while she is in a coma. In her dreams, it becomes clear that she cares for Fry as well. The Sting While they did get married during time skips, she quickly divorced him, thinking he had tricked her into marriage.Time Keeps on Slippin' In an alternate universe, Leela learns that she could be married to Fry if only she flipped the coin differently. The Farnsworth Parabox Leela meets Lars Fillmore and she says he is the only man she can ever love. When she discovers Lars is really Fry's time duplicate, she realizes she is in love with Fry and they share a kiss. Into the Wild Green Yonder Nibbler identifies Leela as "the Other"The Why of Fry, referencing some yet unexplored aspect of Fry's prophesied destiny. Death Leela survives the Planet Express Ship crashing because of Fry shielding her with his body. After accidentally building Fry-bot with too much wiring she was severely electrocuted to death but was brought back by the stem cellsRebirth. Trivia *Leela's name might be a reference to Oliver Messaien's Turangalila symphony. *Her name might also have been inspired by the German,Hungarian and Spanish word "lila", meaning purple. This is probably referring to her hair colour. *In the commentary track for Futurama, creator Matt Groening states that Leela's name is derived from the Fourth Doctor's companion Leela *The wrist device that Leela is seen consistently wearing has been shown to have at least seven uses: a communicator Space Pilot 3000, reattach Fry's nose Spanish Fry, play tetris Luck of the Fryish and Pong, detect whether or not the Omicronian young (later known as Popplers) are edible The Problem With Popplers, a tracking device reciever she uses in the Central Bureaucracy How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back, a tissue dispencer, and has a (possibly deadly) laser. *In "Rebirth" We learn that Leela wears a size 12 shoe.Into the Wild Green Yonder *Leela also has a singing boil on her butt named Susan, a parody of Susan Boyle. Appearances *Along with Fry and Bender, she is one of only three characters to appear in every episode and film. References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Military Category:Blernsball Players